


Together We're Invincible

by CrikeyItsLauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras is secretly a beauty queen, Fluff, Grantaire plays guitar for Enjolras, Grantaire's voice cracks when he sings, M/M, Muse lyrics, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrikeyItsLauren/pseuds/CrikeyItsLauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras secretly uses face masks and Grantaire is a fan of Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We're Invincible

Enjolras pulled back his golden curls from his marble sculpted face and tied it with a hair tie. A curl or two fell loose which he carelessly tucked behind his ear. He had had a long day after his university lecture was longer than usual and also he had to work an extra shift at work. Also, he noticed throughout the day that his hair felt unusually dry and brittle much to his disgust. He came back to his apartment with double the homework after his extra shift. 

Applying the lime green cream on his skin, he spread the cold mixture and circled around his eyes. He opened his eyes to check himself in the bathroom mirror. Turning his face at different angles, he wiped the green mixture just near his hairline. He breathed out a sigh and washed his hands. The green mixture began to solidify and mould onto his face. 

After wrapping a towel around his wet hair and pulled on a dressing gown, he shuffled into the front room. He dropped onto the sofa and began to read through his study notes. The window let in a draft of cool winters air, the trees rustled in the wind and cars hummed as they drove by. Reading his notes, he listened to the city life below him. 

It wasn't long before an unfamiliar sound drifted through the open. It was the rough strumming of an acoustic guitar along with a smooth angelic voice. 

"Don't be afraid, what your mind conceives, you should make a stand, stand up for what you believe" the voice sang, Enjolras immediately began to listen. The lyrics spoke to him. Immediately his work was no longer important, this mystery singer knew Enjolras. It was as if the song was specifically written about him. 

"And tonight, we can truly say..." The voice paused, Enjolras got up from the sofa and made his way hurriedly to the window. Using all of his strength, he forced the window open wider. 

"Together we're invincible" the voice carried on. Enjolras leaned on his elbows and listened to raw strumming of the guitar. Occasionally it would catch or twang but Enjolras remained intrigued. The wind pinched at his skin making it cold and numb. The sleeves of his gown flapped in the wind gently. 

As Enjolras listened to the voice, he noticed people passing by were staring at him slightly. Their heads cocked slightly before the looked away shaking their heads. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when the voice cracked slightly. Each word and lyric he seemed to understand, it only reminded him of his speeches at the Musain. Standing for what he believed, he smiled but who was it? They described them as invincible, Enjolras began to think about who could sing him a song that he could connect with. 

When the song finished, he frowned with disappointment. As he leaned back in, there was a rustle which was followed by a cackle of laughter. Questioningly, he turned around and glanced out of the window wearing a scowl. His mouth popped open when he saw who was waiting. 

Outside on the street with an old battered guitar on their back, was Grantaire wearing a smug smile on his face. His eyes glittered as he gazed upon his golden Apollo. 

"You sure look beautiful tonight" he laughed, throwing his arm up to gesture Enjolras. He looked around quickly before adjusting the towel on his head. He felt the face mask crackle when his face creased and scrunched up. 

"Come up here!" He called, his voice monotone and flat. Before Grantaire could reply, Ejolras slammed the window shut. Still grinning, Grantaire marched up the stairs to Enjolras' flat. 

When he knocked, the door opened immediately. Enjolras' hand grabbed his hoodie and pulled him in. 

"That was a beautiful song" he breathed, rubbing his hand over Grantaire's chest. 

"Glad you think so, but my my Apollo,don't you look delightful" Grantaire smiled ghosting the tips of his fingers over the hardened layer of face mask over Enjolras' marble skin. He felt his cheeks burn, Enjolras was sure he was blushing.

"I care for my skin" he pouted. For a moment they paused and stared, Grantaire's eyes glittered with wonder and happiness. The corners of his lips curved upwards into a smile. Enjolras closed the gap between them with a sweet kiss. The heat of Grantaire's lips burned his own. Grantaire pulled the towel from his hair causing the wet blond curls to fall down his back into a long sandy yellow waterfall. His finger tangled into the mass of blond curls. Drunk with ecstasy, Enjolras grabbed a fistful of Grantaire's paint splattered hoodie. His hands pressed down hard enough to feel Grantaire's lean body. 

When they broke apart, they caught their breath and smiled sweetly. Grantaire's eyes were alive and wild with life. As Enjolras smiled, the cream cracked which only made Grantaire laugh slightly. 

“You big girl” he teased, curling his finger around a lock of golden hair. Enjolras scowled slightly. 

“Shut up” he grumbled turning his head away slightly. The deep cackle of Grantaire made Enjolras turn back to look at him, the corners of his lips turned downwards before he breathed out a laugh himself. 

“We are invincible, aren't we?” Enjolras asked, wrapping his arms around Grantaire and resting his head on his shoulder. Lovingly, Grantaire held him and sighed. 

“Guess we are”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Grantaire sings is Invincible by Muse. 
> 
> P.s: why don't people relate Les Mis to some Muse lyrics?! I mean, Invincible reminds me of ExR and need I say anything about the song Uprising?!


End file.
